trovefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Tomb Raiser
The Tomb Raiser is a Melee Magic user in Trove. This class is considered to be an undead summoner from the Cursed Vale biome. Crafting Abilities skeletons and . |detail1 = Attack Speed has no effect (Automatically set to 0 Attack Speed). |detail2 = Can damage through blocks. }} return 2% of the damage done as health. |detail1 = Souls orbit the player, with the number of bands indicating the number of souls. |detail2 = Souls can also be obtained by defeating enemies by the player and/or the summons. }} . Max 6 at a time. |detail1 = Each attack a minion takes will damage it's health by about 20%. This is regardless of the damage the attack inflicts. |detail2 = Throw range of 8 Blocks. |detail3 = Can damage through blocks. |detail4 = Minions recieve a small window of invincibility after recieving damage. |detail5 = Emotes with you. |detail6 = Can be healed by Chloromancers and . }} affects all enemies and minions around you, and your healing output is increased by 233%. Ghost form rapidly depletes your energy and ends when energy reaches 0. |detail1 = Changes from a laser to a AoE shock wave around the player. |detail2 = The amount of time while in ghost mode depends on the amount of energy the user has. |detail3 = Players can recover their energy using the Zealous Emblem to make it last longer. }} also summons a banshee that heals your other minions and damages enemies. |detail1 = Heals minions at a faster rate than the . |detail2 = You can not heal the banshee. }} minions to summon a to fight for the player. The more minions sacrificed, the stronger the Grave Goliath is. |detail1 = Damage and health scales based on the amount of minions sacrificed. |detail2 = Goliath cannot be damaged by enemies in any way: It's health only acts as a timer until it's expiration. |detail3 = Goliath can be healed by your , however it does not extend the Goliath's duration. |detail4 = Creating a new Goliath overwrites the previous one. |detail5 = Maximum damage is 550% MD and lasts for 40s. |detail6 = Can damage through blocks. |detail7 = Emotes with you. |detail8 = Can be healed by Chloromancers and . }} Stat gain per level Note: Tomb Raiser gets a '+20% Maximum Health''' boost at the start without any gear/gems.'' Gameplay Strategy Tactics Due to the Tomb Raiser relying mostly on the summons, it is recommended for players to obtain gear that has lots of Magic Damage and Energy Regeneration to get the maximum damage output. Players should refrain from using Physical Damage (since the class is entirely magic based and the summons damage are based off of the users "magic damage" even if they are physical attackers) and Attack Speed (This class uses a continuous laser and attack speed does not benefit in any way, similar to Dracolyte). The basic tactic when using the Tomb Raiser applies to both solo and group scenarios; get the 6-minion Grave Goliath out as soon as possible, or whatever highest level Grave Goliath you can get before the boss fight/waves end. Due to your limited soul capacity (3) however, you will only be able to immediately summon, at most, a 3-minion Grave Goliath at any given time (A 4-minion Grave Goliath is possible by summoning a Grave Goliath first with 0 minions as a diversion, summon some minions, and then using time of the diversion to wait for your soul count to refill by 1. Note that this is only effective against single targets, as in a horde of enemies, some enemies will be close enough to you to re-aggro against your newly summoned minions, likely killing them before you can use them to summon your 4-minion goliath. Another, safer way to pull this off is to time when you throw your first 3 minions, so that your soul-count attempts to refill by 1 as you are in the middle of throwing your minions. This is, however, very buggy, and requires waiting 10 seconds should you miss your window of opportunity.). Always start your fights by summoning a 3-minion (or 4-minion) Grave Goliath. Periodically use Bonetourage to summon fresh minions and to avoid wasting souls you would have missed if you maintain the number of souls you have at 3, as well as Banshee's Boon, which will make healing your minions as well as damaging enemies much easier. When Banshee's Boon is finished and you're still recovering energy, AIM AT YOUR MINIONS. Your basic attack alone does '''VERY LITTLE DAMAGE '''wherein healing your minions in the hopes of summoning a stronger goliath is much more reasonable than trying to damage with your basic attack. Once you have enough minions to summon a 6-minion Grave Goliath, use your ultimate to summon it. Keep repeating these steps until you have either a 6-minion Grave Goliath and 6 minions out, ready to be sacrificed OR until your fight is finished. Your minions and goliath take on aggro from mobs in a way that no other class can, thus it is your responsibility to summon your minions/goliaths in a place that is not difficult for your allies to reach. Although you won't have control over it, try to avoid situations wherein enemy mobs spread out because of the aggro your minions/goliaths take. In such a situation, it may be best to leave your minions/goliaths to die for the sake of concentrating enemy mobs into a smaller space, which will be more convenient for aoe/melee classes. Also note that the tomb raiser is extremely vulnerable without minions. Note that some Mob Bosses will have effects that require heavy changes to your tactics, lest they become a threat. these include: * Bosses that spawn Spore-cloud attacks: These spore clouds deal small damage very rapidly. While not a threat to you, they melt your Bonetourage minions. This forces you to only summon minions the instant before turning them into a goliath, as keeping them on the battlefield for any longer would kill them, and waste their souls. * Bosses that Teleport to the Player: Whenever you activate your Banshee's Boon, your main attack becomes AOE. If this AOE damages these sorts of Bosses, they will instantly Aggro you and teleport to your location. To avoid this, either use your Banshee's Boon far away from the Boss, or keep a soul as back-up, so that when the Boss aggros you, you can divert the aggro instantly by summoning a new minion. Teamplay *The Tomb Raiser easily synergies well with any Ranged class. The summons can easily take agro against enemies, leaving the ranged classes to keep a distance and deal as much damage from afar (especially Fae Trickster). General Tips * Stat prioritization (what to look for/pearl first in your equipment): Magic Damage on Weapon > Energy Regeneration > Max Health on Mask/Hat > Max Health on Weapon > Max Health% > Health regeneration > all other stats you may want. * If you will not be sharing gear between classes and will make dedicated gear specifically for this class, do not invest in attack speed, as the Tomb Raiser does not use this stat. Skill Usage * Use Banshee's Boon whenever your energy bar is full. There is no reason to not use this skill, as it significantly increases your dps, heal rate and reduces the amount of damage you take to a negligible amount with high enough hp. With that said, use your discretion to decide whether you need to use this skill even before your energy bar is full. While you get the best results from a full energy usage, using it early could save a minion, and thus get you to a 6-minion goliath a bit faster. * Remember that, if a mob has taken aggro towards you, summoning any minion will instantly divert its attention to the newly summoned minion. Flasks & Emblems There are a few really interesting emblem combinations you can use, but it is recommend to use the bandolier for a flask since the emblems will provide more of a use when fighting enemies. A quick note on Energetic and Zealous emblems in terms of their uses for Banshee's boon. Zealous will allow you to STAY IN GHOST MODE LONGER. Energetic will allow you to go into ghost mode MORE FREQUENTLY. In addition, Energetic will last almost as long as Arcane (roughly 8 seconds). If you have high enough energy regen, Energetic emblem might be more worthwhile, but use your discretion and personal experiences to determine what you want to accomplish with this class. * Arcane : Doubles magical damages * Zealous : Restores your energy * Energetic : +50% Energy regeneration * Unyielding : Invincible for 2 seconds * Vampiric : Each attack heals you for 10% of your Max Health * Master Magician's / Sorcerous servant : summon an ally that attacks ennemies based on Magic Damage Allies * Prowling Shadow or Samantha : allows you to lifesteal more and increase your survivability * Chronomancer Qubesly : +20% Magic Damage + 25% Cooldown Reduction * Prefect Penguin : +20% Magic Damage + Health and Speed bonus when defeating ennemies * Feisty Flamedancer: More energy and energy regeneration mean longer and more frequent Banshee's Boons, and the Flower-drop can heal you to full health and grant you bonus energy. Costumes Gallery tombraiser_blog_header-720x3222.jpg TROVE_TombRaiser_105.jpg TROVE_POSE_TombRaiser_01.jpg TombRaiserGhost.png TROVE_TombRaiser_103.jpg TombRaiserDance.gif Screenshot_131.png|Tomb Raiser on a photo that was made for Necrofancy pack Category:Classes Category:Melee Category:Magic Category:Cursed Vale Category:Staff User Category:Undead